1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to connectors used in network analyzers, microwave test sets, microwave devices and the like and in particular to a universal coaxial connector with interchangeable male and female sleeves for coupling to male and female type connectors having compatible mechanical geometries and compatible as well as incompatible electrical geometries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional connectors used for interconnecting microwave components and equipment are typically either male or female and often they are described by their electrical geometry. For example, commonly used conventional connectors include the 7 millimeter connector (type N), the 3.5 millimeter connector, the 2.92 millimeter connector, the 2.4 millimeter connector and the 1.85 millimeter connector. The numbers used refer to the diameter of the outer conductor of the connector which defines the electrical geometry of the connector. All connectors having the same electrical geometry are electrically compatible even though they may not be compatible mechanically because they have different sized coupling nuts, coupling threads and the like.
Heretofore, microwave devices have been made using either male or female type connectors. This can be a problem when it is necessary to interconnect two devices that do not have compatible mating connectors. For example, if a person wishes to connect two microwave devices, one of which has a male connector, it is necessary that the other device be fitted with a compatible female connector or vice versa. Unfortunately, devices with compatible mating connectors are not always readily available.
To avoid problems when a device with a particular type of connector is required, it has often been necessary in the past to have available two models of the same device, i.e. one with a male connector and the other with a female connector. However, since the cost of microwave devices can be substantial, the practice of having two models of the same device simply to insure the availability of a device having the proper connector is an undesirable expense.
To avoid this expense, male-to-female type adapters have been used. However, most commercially available adapters produce discontinuities in the signal line, loss of signal strength and the like and are not desirable in many applications such as, for example, in network analyzers and other microwave device test equipment.